


Chirp

by plahstiktaest



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Creepy, Dream is being possessed by DreamXD, Dude just wants to be saved, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Not really comforting though, XD is a dick, hurt sort of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plahstiktaest/pseuds/plahstiktaest
Summary: XD suddenly yanks on a fistful of Dream’s hair so that the man’s throat is exposed, looks him in the eyes with disgust and uses its free hand to take off its hood for the first time. Its face is distorted into a mass of eyeballs, a single mouth which drools black saliva, pulsating skin translucent and vieny, and mere wisps of hair atop its scarred, disfigured head. When it blinks, its throat moves like the wriggling back of a maggot and Dream, seeing this horrifying sight for the first time, begins to squirm and scream. The creature keeps a tight hold on the poor man, whose fists try and meet the exiled entity’s chest as if it would do anything for him.Dream’s heart feels like it’s going to explode.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Chirp

**Author's Note:**

> This little idea of mine has been swimming around my head since I was fairly new to the fandom and still learning about everything going on. As far as I know, the idea of Dream being possessed is probably not SUPER original BUT, being possessed by power hungry DreamXD is an idea I havent seen floating around. 
> 
> That being said, I’m proud of this as a whole! I haven't written anything like this in a very long time. I hope you enjoy. <3

Sickening green clouds trample each other overhead like a pack of starved wolves, the wind whispers the steady promise of rain. In a small clearing littered with mushrooms and fallen twigs, the body suddenly slumps downwards as if it's occupant has just shrugged off a heavy coat. Spluttered gasps for air leave the body’s shoulders shaking, green hood shielding dirty blonde hair from harsh gusts of wind. For the moment, he thinks that maybe he’s been left alone again. Only when he hears a reedy sigh behind him does the man stagger to his feet, backs up a few paces, stares wide-eyed at the wretched immortal. 

Heavy with the weight of greed, the entity’s shoulders are slumped forwards, skinny chest staying as still as stone. Upon first glance, this creature would seem to be the perfect celestial protector, with four pairs of gentle grey wings, carefully woven dark green robes, partially-scratched golden jewelry and smooth, white, translucent skin on its delicate looking hands. With the face of it shadowed by its heavy hood, nobody would know what lies beneath the protective exterior. 

“ How long was it this time??” Dream demands, his words sharp, one hand placed over the handle of his sheathed sword. 

The hovering being before him stays unmoving for a few seconds before it decides to answer him this time. “ No greeting? My, my, child… Where have your manners gone?” It teases him in a backwards voice, a smile in its tone clear as day. It has the peace of mind to do so after acting out such terrible things under the stolen identity. 

“ Fuck you. How long was I out?!” Dream demands, and really he shouldn’t even have to ask, it’s common sense to tell him, but by withholding information from him the celestial reject is stripping away every last bit of power that the poor mortal has left. The body wouldn’t even belong to Dream at this point had it not been for XD’s need to feed off of his energy. 

XD sighs once more, gently presses the pads of it's delicate looking fingers together in thought across its chest before it decides to answer Dream just this once. “ Five days, ” it responds in a nonchalant manner.

Dream’s stomach plummets to the floor. “ Five- what happened?! What did you do this time?!” There is no point in asking, really. No matter how many times he demands an answer, he will always be met with silence. His body aches. He wants to kill this thing but he knows that there is no point in trying again, so as much as he wants to scream and tear XD to shreds, Dream holds himself back. Instead, he looks away, one foot tapping on the dropped axe laying stupidly in the mud beside him. 

The creature begins to hover towards him with one hand outstretched. The blonde holds his breath, stands perfectly still, his body rigid and ready for whatever the creature is wanting to do. The hand comes up to his face. Dream tries his hardest not to flinch. Carefully, XD presses a thumb to Dream’s temple and wipes away a small stream of blood. Dream feels a chill run up his spine at the contact. Kindness was what XD had shown him in the beginning, knowing that simple humans like Dream would be far too naive to see through his caring facade. Humans seem to enjoy being shown kindness when they feel vulnerable, XD has learned. As it runs its long, claw-tipped fingers along the side of Dream’s head it tangles its fingers through the messy, sweat stained locks of dirty blonde tangled by blood. Tilts its head to the side slowly as if examining Dream like a puzzle, caresses the man’s scarred cheek with the same thumb it had used to wipe away the blood. 

“ Are you not grateful?” it challenges him in the gentleness of a whisper, “ Do you mean to tell me you do not appreciate what I have done for your name?” 

Really, how could he be grateful? At first, Dream had summoned this thing by accident after reading a different summoning spell the wrong way in an abandoned library. XD hadn’t been able to leave that place for a little over a century, locked away by a pair of Gods and a human man who promised to make sure that XD didn’t escape in the centuries to come. Sometimes, when XD sees that man through the eyes of Dream, it can barely contain its child-like laughter. 

The wind picks up speed, the forest darkens, the cold thumb on Dream’s cheek gently begins pressing a sharp claw into the skin just beneath Dream’s eye, pressing the man for an answer. 

Avoiding the subject of being thankful yet not straying too far from it, a sense of bold determination strikes him. “ You’re nothing without me,” he says, regretting the statement as soon as it leaves his mouth, already preparing for whatever punishment is in store for him. The last time he had showed resistance like this, he ended up with a broken arm. 

XD suddenly yanks on a fistful of Dream’s hair so that the man’s throat is exposed, looks him in the eyes with disgust and uses its free hand to take off its hood for the first time. Its face is distorted into a mass of eyeballs, a single mouth which drools black saliva, pulsating skin translucent and vieny, and mere wisps of hair atop its scarred, disfigured head. When it blinks, its throat moves like the wriggling back of a maggot and Dream, seeing this horrifying sight for the first time, begins to squirm and scream. The creature keeps a tight hold on the poor man, whose fists try and meet the exiled entity’s chest as if it would do anything for him. 

Dream’s heart feels like it’s going to explode. His blood has already run cold. XD yanks on his hair again, jerks Dream to the side and begins walking. Quivering hands grab hold of the creature’s squishy wrist while he is dragged through the forest. Overhead he thinks he sees someone dart through the trees on a trident from a nearby pond. Dream’s eyes widen- he screams louder, thrashes harder, but a third arm places it's hand over his mouth to silence him.

Minutes pass and Dream hasn’t given up. Not even when the hand in his hair moves down to grab his neck, when it yanks his body up into a weak standing position and when a fourth hand grabs his chin to make him face the destruction, the third slipping off of his mouth. 

Dream’s heart shatters. 

A grid of obsidian hovers over the destroyed remains of what used to be L’manburg. Craters in the earth stretch further down than he has ever seen. Charred remains is all that is left of it, unphased by the moaning wind. XD leans in close. 

“ You did this.” it tells him, the grip on Dream’s chin and neck slowly slipping away. Knowing how much this place meant to Dream, or at least thinking it knows, XD knows that Dream won’t run away. 

Dream’s first thought is whether his friends had survived or not. Who had he seen pass over them in the forest? Was it Sapnap? Was he looking for him? Was it even a person that had gone by? 

“ You built those,” a crooked finger points to the grid overhead, “ and in your wake left those,” the finger gestures down to the massive craters that hold piles upon piles of blood stained rubble. 

XD expects Dream to begin screaming again. To deny that he had done any of it on his own accord. It moves back a few inches to try and read what the human man would do, to catch him before he could jump off of the cliff they stayed perched on, that he would turn around and try to kill it out of rage. To XD’s surprise, Dream slumps down onto his knees and stares at what remains. In the distance, the Community House calls to him. To say Dream was mourning the loss of the nation would be insulting. Why would he mourn material loss? 

“ Are they alive?” he asks softly, so quiet that not even XD could have heard him. 

XD makes a guttural clicking noise and four of its eyes blink while it turns his head in thought, its neck cracking unnaturally at the slightest movement. “ Who?” it asks. 

Dream feels his heart catch in his throat. He remembers, when he had been so close to gaining back his own consciousness, how XD had been telling someone that it wasn't ‘Tubbo SMP’ or ‘Tommy SMP’, that it was ‘Dream SMP’. Did it feel the same way towards the others? Did it erase everyone, or was it only targeting the children? 

“ Who?” XD presses, losing patience. 

“ You know who,” he can't bring himself to say their names. XD knows everything, so asking Dream to name them would be a waste of time. 

The creature sucks in a strained breath that makes Dream’s blood curl with discomfort. The way it moves behind him is unsettling, it’s like watching a statue break free and crawl across the floor. When it settles beside him, Dream shifts away a little. 

“ Yes,” it answers, and Dream bites his tongue. 

Then his eyes close. 

If he could tell everyone what has been happening, if he could get them to listen to what he has to say, to trust him when he says he doesn’t want to hurt them, that everything that has happened hasn’t been his doing…. if he could get them to trust him again. 

Nobody would listen. Nobody would believe him. He lost his chance at being saved a long time ago. 

Softly, he weeps.


End file.
